


Doing That Gay Thing

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, gay kissus, polybomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt on tumblr given to me by a follower ^.^ Dan and Arin kiss for the first time and it's as cute and awkward as one could expect, knowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing That Gay Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Lucky by Colby Callait and Jason Mraz. Not tell you to. Just suggesting it.

“So?”   
“So…what?” Dan snorted. 

“What do you mean, ‘so what’? I’m serious!” Arin shot back, punching Dan in the shoulder. “I want you to kiss me right here, right the fuck now.”

“I’m gonna trade that kiss for a hearty fuckin’ headbutt, asshole, I literally just came over here to pick up my notebook-”

“Alright, I’ll give it to you.”

“Okay? Give it to me then, you dick,” Dan laughed. “It’s cold out here, man, come oooon~”

“You know what you have to do, Avidaniel.”

“Are you serious? I think you’re stalling.”

“How the fuck am I stalling? You’re the one who wants his notebook back! I’m giving you a chance to get it!”

“Dude, if you wanna put your gross lips on my face, you don’t have to hold my notebook hostage-”

“Fuck you! I can kiss you whenever I want!”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“Why don’t YOU do it?”

There was an awkward pause as they both stood in the doorway. It was snowing for the first time in several months. It was definitely freezing, but Arin was far too stubborn to close the door. 

“You’re such a fucking dick,” Dan mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips against Arin’s roughly. 

When he pulled away, he expected some sort of snarky retort from Arin. Still, Dan was met with stunned silence. Arin held out the notebook, face bright red.

“You okay, big cat,” Dan laughed, taking the notebook and bristling as his fingers grazed Arin’s.

“S-shut up…”

“Alright, I’m gonna head out…Ar?”

“Hm?”

“I’m like, super into you, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, man…see you tomorrow.”

As soon as Arin shut the door, he wanted to squeal into a pillow or something. His lips still felt like they were being kissed and the sensation made his body tingle. 

Dan sat down in his car and couldn’t help but touch his lips with his fingers in disbelief. He actually kissed Arin. After all the flirting and joking, he actually kissed him.


End file.
